


Yorktown High- Junior Year

by allthegoodnameswere_taken



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, I suck at tagging sorry, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, another highschool au that noone asked for, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnameswere_taken/pseuds/allthegoodnameswere_taken
Summary: My first fic guys!! Just a (I hope) cute fluffy oneshot, of Alex meeting John for the first time, so here goes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another high school au lams fic that no one asked for :)  
> Credit to http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ for giving me the prompt for this story (which is probably going to be a gigantic shitfest, but we’ll see how it goes) Anyways- please leave kudos or comments if you guys enjoyed, let me know if I should write more- and please leave any constructive criticism if you have it too, I would appreciate feedback so much! Thank you guys xx

Alexander Hamilton never knew what hit him.  
More specifically, who hit him. One second, he was standing alone in a near empty Costco clutching a basket of school things- the next, he was knocked to the floor, and he had a raging headache and face full of curls.  
“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I don’t know how-“ Alex’s rambling was cut off as he felt the stranger’s body begin to shake against his. Laughter. Disentangling himself from Alex, the stranger straightened up and offered Alex his hand, and oh shit he was cute. Tall, at least a head taller than Alex’s scrawny frame, with dark curls framing his face, and constellations of freckles marking- no, covering that same cute face. Damnit, he was cute even when he was scrambling on the floor for groceries.  
“Um, do you want a hand, or…”  
“Right. Hand. Yeah, that would be good”, Alex muttered, accepting the stranger’s help up and internally cursing his grasp of the English language, which was, apparently, rendered totally inadequate in the presence of handsome strangers.  
“I’m John Laurens”, the stranger said, shooting Alex a rueful grin and shaking his hand. Alex felt his heart skip a beat.  
“Alexander Hamilton”, Alex responded, and suddenly became very aware of the fact that the stranger- John Laurens, he corrected himself- had not yet let go of his hand. He quickly retracted his own hand, regretting the loss of contact immediately when he saw the quickly disguised surprise on John’s face. Quick. Distraction. Make conversation.  
“So, what are you here for?”, he asked as they made their way to the checkout.  
“Sorry? Oh, right, um, I had to stop by to pick up some groceries for my mamá, plus school’s starting up again next week, so there’s that”, John said. “You?”  
“Same here, I start as a junior next week, so thought I’d - dude, what the fuck is that thing moving around your bag?”  
“What is- oh, shit, I forgot about Scooter!” John exclaimed, rummaging through the bag and drawing wary glances from the checkout staff until he pulled out a small, green musk turtle, making small noises of annoyance and looking rather unimpressed at being forgotten. Alex took one look at it and burst out laughing.  
“This is Scooter?”  
“Yeah, she’s my turtle.”  
“I had gathered that, funnily enough.”  
John laughed, and he had a laugh like bells ringing. Alex decided, in that moment, that if he could only hear John’s laugh for the rest of eternity, he wouldn’t want much more. The rest of the checkout passed in shared jokes and conversation about the school year starting up again. He learned that John was a junior too, that he lived with his mother, and that Scooter was kind of a long story. He also learned that when John laughed, his curls bounced around his face, and his eyes crinkled up around the edges, and oh look at that, even his eyes have freckles. Green, with flecks of gold scattered through them. All too soon, they came out of the store, and there was an awkward silence between the two for a moment as they stood in the cold, neither of them sure what to say. Eventually, John broke the silence.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you round, Alexander.”  
“Please, Alex is fine.”  
“Alex it is”, John smiled. “Goodnight, Alex. I hope I’ll see you round.  
And just like that, John Laurens and his turtle were gone.  
Yet Alex felt a strange bubble of happiness buoying him up as he made his way back to the car.  
“You took your time” George said as Alex slid into the passenger seat. “You ready for tomorrow? It’s a big day.”  
“Yeah, I think so”, Alex said distractedly, trying and failing to wipe the huge grin off his face.  
“What’s got you looking so happy, Alexander?”  
“Dad! It’s nothing, seriously”, he laughed. “I just…I met someone, okay? I’m never gonna see him again, so it doesn’t really matter. He was just really nice, and funny, and”…And cute and gorgeous and wonderful and fascination and quite possibly the most beautiful to every grace this earth, he neglected to say. “But like I said, it’s not like I’m ever gonna see him again. New York’s a big city.”  
“That it is, son.” George responded. He hadn’t seen Alex smile like that in a long time, so he didn’t push the matter. “So you think you found everything you need? For tomorrow, I mean. Alex smiled to himself.  
“Yeah, I think I found what I needed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes into his first day of school, and there's no prizes for guessing who shows up, you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously had so much fun writing this chapter! It turned out longer than I expected, but I'm really starting to feel for the characters and their characterisation too, as well as debating which ships i want to explore in the background. Again, if you have any thoughts, please please please let me know in the comments, and please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed or have any criticism too. Thankyou guys! :)

In the end, it didn’t matter, Alex decided. Boys (or girls, for that matter) were not a part of The Plan. He was going to graduate top of his class, make it into pre-law anywhere that would take him, and then he would start his career. He would fit in with the Washingtons and Lafayette, and take any and every opportunity that came his way. Make the best out of his lot in life. Take his shot. And cute boys, Alexander reminded himself, were not a part of The Plan. Not relevant. No matter how cute they were, no matter how sweet or funny they were, and no matter how charming their southern accents were either, he scolded himself. Not. Relevant.

Besides, he reminded himself for something like the hundredth time that evening, he was never going to see this handsome stranger- John Laurens, he corrected himself, ever again. Even on the off chance that he would, John was probably straight. And even if he wasn’t-

Alex cut himself off right there. It was 2 am, he hadn’t slept in 37 hours, school started tomorrow- new school- and he’d been lying in bed envisioning perfect scenarios involving himself and John Laurens that were impossible for a multitude of reasons for a good three hours now. _What was wrong with him?_

Eventually, Alex conceded the fact that sleep would, most likely, evade him again tonight. He rolled out of bed, turned his light on, and turned to the only thing he knew how to do well. Writing.

When Lafayette found him the next morning, he was slumped over the desk, fast asleep and surrounded by empty red bull cans and coffee cups, some of which looked as though they had been mixed. Curbing his disgust, Lafayette reached out to wake Alexander, knocking a few cans over in the process. The motion and noise combined were enough to rouse Alex, waking with a start.

“Wha-, where am I, shit how did-“  
Laf backed off immediately, raising his hands and adopting a hushed tone.  
“Hush, _mon petit lion_ , it is only me.”  
“Oh. Sorry, Laf, just, you know, the…” Alex trailed off into nothingness.  
“The nightmares, I know. _Ce n’est rien_. Anyways, we are running late for school. Very late. First day of junior year, _tu te souviens_?”  
“First day of…oh shit, oh shit, oh shit”

And just like that, Alex was off and running around the room, picking up his laptop, pencil case, hairties, anything else he might need as he went- a little hurricane of activity going around the room. Less than five minutes later, they were out the door and walking to school, with Laf texting Hercules, who was definitely, no seriously Alex-not his boyfriend, and Alex trying and failing to accomplish 3 tasks which were far harder than they seemed.They were as follows:

A- Comb his hair into something resembling a bun while holding a cup of hot coffee

B- Scrub off the virtual paragraphs scrawled on his hand- ideas from last night that he didn’t have the time or paper to get down-also while holding the aforementioned cup of coffee

C- Stop thinking about John Laurens and his smile and his freckles, for one moment, just _one goddamn moment._

By some divine intervention, Laf and Alex arrived on time. Walking through the gates of Yorktown high school, Alex repeated The Plan to himself, going over it again and again, calming his nerves. He was quickly roused from his thoughts by a large, seemingly unstoppable force by the name of Hercules Mulligan, who ran up and knocked Lafayette clean off his feet with a bearhug that looked as though it might be breaking Laf’s ribs. The two dissolved into fits of laughter as they picked themselves up off the pavement. Once Laf had recovered, the trio walked into the hallways and the conversation turned to everyone’s timetables.  
“Well we’ll all be together for PoliSci, looks like there’s only one class”, Hercules muttered, looking over his timetable. Laf leaned over Herc, poring over his schedule.  
“I’ll have calculus when you have home ec, tho…”  
“Yeah, but you’ll have calc with Jefferson, you’ll be free to flirt with him to your heart’s content.”  
_“Non!’_ Lafayette exclaimed, smacking Hercules while feigning outrage. _“Hercules, vous êtes un connard insupportable!_  
“Actually, you’re both insufferable”, Alex laughed. “Looks like this is my homeroom, but I’ll see you guys at lunch, yeah?”  
“Sounds good” they chorused, and then dissolved into giggles at the unintended unison. Rolling his eyes, Alex walked into his homeroom and settled into his standard seat at the back of the class.

And, for the second time in two days- and, indeed, in his life- found himself speechless.  
Because his homeroom teacher, a portly man Alexander didn’t recognise, was busy introducing the class to someone he certainly _did_.

“Okay class, the is John Laurens. He’s new here, and he just moved from South Carolina. It’s his first day, so play nice”, he laughed. “John, would you like to say anything?”  
By this point, Alex was well aware that he was probably staring, and certainly well past the point of caring. Because in those 16 hours it had been since they met, Alex had forgotten just how green his eyes were, just how perfectly his hair framed his face, even now that most of it was combed back into an unruly ponytail, just how beautiful his freckles were covering his face, and extending down his neck and under his shirt. In retrospect, it was probably at this exact moment that the drooling began.

“Sure. Hey y’all- um, like Mr Trumbull said, I’m John Laurens, and we moved here for my pop’s work- I’m really into Politics, but I’m also really passionate about art and animals, and I guess that’s all you really need to…John trailed off as his eyes met Alexander’s. Alex couldn’t help but smirk. _Looks like I’m not the only speechless one around here._  
…all you need to know, sorry”, John finished. “Zoned out for a bit there.” Every pair of eyes in the room was trained either on John or Alex, if not darting between the two of them trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“I can see that, Mr Laurens”, Mr Trumbull laughed, and the class laughed with him. Alex felt himself blush, and though he averted his gaze to his desk, he had the strangest feeling that John was blushing too. “So you two know each other?”  
“Yeah, me and Alex met last night, actually” John told Trumbull, sliding into the seat next to Alex, who took a second to pinch himself, to check that this was all 100% happening, that this was real because this was, as far as he was aware, not how his luck went.  
Fuck arriving on time, John Lauren’s presence in his homeroom had been divine intervention, no other explanation.  
“You are Alex from last night, right? Because if not, this would have the potential to get very awkward very fast.”  
“Yes, I’m Alex. You’re right that probably wouldn’t’ve been the best start to a new school. i would’ve just had to pretend to be called Alex for the rest of the year otherwise”, he laughed.  
“You’d do that, for me?” John asked batting his eyelashes at him.  
“Oh, definitely. Anything for my new friend John Laurens.”  
“Oh, you’re an angel. And is that what we are?”  
“Is what? Friends? I thought so”, Alex responded, swiftly beginning to panic. He'd assumed. He'd overthought everything, and ruined everything now. _He knew this would happen, why did he have to be so-_  
“Aw, don’t pitch a hissy fit now Alex, I’m only pulling your leg” John giggled, inadvertently interrupting Alex's thoughts and casually laying a hand on his arm that certainly did not go unnoticed . “'Course we’re friends.” John grinned, and throughout the rest of their conversation, Alex repeated to himself:

_Friends. We’re friends. And that’s it. That’s all. Don’t screw this up, Alex. John Laurens and I are Just Friends._  
But somehow, even though he already desperately wanted to be so much more than friends with John, the thought of a mere friendship buoyed him up, and he didn’t let go of the thought for the rest of that morning.


End file.
